


A Friendship

by TheFlashpoint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other, just a small one though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: Just a small lighthearted fic about Kara and Winn's friendship.





	A Friendship

Winn and Kara had been good friends for quite a few years now, having continuously worked together in their respective jobs, the two almost always relied on one another for when they needed help. It was a friendship not many could quite understand. Here was a gorgeous, strong, and kindhearted young woman who could have just about anyone as her friend if she asked, and yet, she’d chosen a boy who worked about as well as a half working marionette. Even James seemed to be a bit taken back by the bond between the two at first.

Everyone was convinced the friendship fell apart after the ordeal with Toyman, but it seemed after some space and time to think, the two were yet again together as friends. Goofy, loud, ridiculous friends. Everything felt right again. CatCo felt normal again now that they were working together, and that same bright happiness on odd days was carried right to the DEO as well. On days where not much crime went about the city and their friends were all working about their own job, Winn and Kara would spend their off time together.

Some days they would spend it in the DEO itself, goofing off and playing Oregon Trail until someone told them to leave. Other days they would spend time at each other's homes, mainly Kara’s, watching The Twilight Zone and complaining about weirdly inconvenient things about some episodes.

“That's not even what real aliens look like!” Winn tossed some popcorn at the screen, Kara laughing beside him. “They don't even  _ look _ like real aliens!”

“I mean to be fair, from what we’ve all seen, I think it's safe to say they almost have it spot on.” Kara snorted, “Not like all of us can just casually look human. Only a few of us like J’onn and Brainy have that ability.”

“Okay, yeah fair, but at least they don’t look like they're wearing some fake mask when they actually look like themselves!” he threw his arms in the air, nearly knocking their popcorn bowl to the floor, “I mean look at that dude! And what kind of alien spends their time making people go insane just for ‘examining’ when they could do so much more!?”

“Are you telling me you would be a better alien than those faked ones Winn? Because I think you are completely right.” Winn laughed at that one, a alien telling him he’d be a good alien, and Kara laughed just as hard with him. And oh man there went the popcorn onto the floor. 

The two cleaned the mess quickly and finished up their episode, moving to watching Back to the Future after losing interest in the previous show. The friendship between Kara Danvers and Winslow Schott Jr. was an odd one, yes, but it was one the two of them cherished. At long as they were happy, everything felt alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all got a problem where your fandoms that exist around Arrowverse consist of mainly angst, pain, and regret.  
> So I, The Flashpoint as we may call me for now, am here to fix this problem and sprinkle in little fics that are small like this to lift everyone's spirit.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always rather nice.  
> Enjoy this little bitty one shot.


End file.
